Una Nueva Aventura
by TheBlueHell
Summary: No todo siempre es como lo planeamos, la vida esta llena de sorpresas, y ahora es el turno de Blu. Un nuevo viaje, recargado de nuevas experiencias para nuestro protagonista; Y sobre todo, una nueva compañera, que le dara un giro completo a la vida de Blu. Secuela de "Mi Vida en Minnesota"
1. Rumbo a Rio

**Capitulo 1: "Rumbo a Rio"**

Era de madrugada, observe el reloj y vi que faltaba media hora para las 6 de la mañana. Nose porque había despertado tan temprano, normalmente duermo hasta las 7 de la mañana, pero luego de un rato pienso en aquello que dijo Tulio, me dijo que yo estaba muy domesticado, eso me enojo un poco y decidí hacer un intento por probarle que no era una "Mascota". Salí de mi jaula y me dirigí a un escritorio cercano, en el cual se encontraban algunos libros acerca de conceptos básicos de la aerodinámica, ya los había visto un tiempo antes pero quise volver a verlos y tomar nota de estos, quería demostrarle a ese Doctor que no estaba tan domesticado como para no poder volar.

Luego de unos minutos, de analizar y leer un poco más a fondo acerca de muchas cosas acerca de la aerodinámica, me dispuse a mirar detalladamente mis cálculos, los cuales había anotado en una libreta. Tenía buenas notas, esenciales para poder levantar vuelo, hice varios cálculos y los repetí para asegurarme que no me equivocaba.

-"¡Bien, Ya estoy Listo!"- Me dije a mi mismo seguro de que lo podía hacer, acto seguido cerré la guía que tenía enfrente de mí.

Tome unos segundos para observar mis plumas y las posiciones de estas, quería asegurarme que todo estuviera en orden. Luego de revisar por tercera vez, me dispuse a darlo todo, a dar un último intento por volar, confiaba mucho en mí mismo, nada podía fallar, así que encendí las luces de la pequeña pista de despegue que improvise de último momento con unas luces navideñas que Linda tenía en el último piso, junto a todo lo demás de la navidad anterior.

-"Subir y volar, subir y volar, tan fácil como caminar…"- Me repetía a mí mismo dándome ánimo, estire y calenté un poco mis patas y alas, lleno de la emoción de aquel instante.

Empecé a correr rápidamente, sentía el deseo de volar, de demostrar que podía hacer cualquier cosa que me propusiera, de que no soy solo un ave tonta que no sabe volar, todo estaba en posición, me acercaba al borde de la pista. Extendí mis alas y ya me disponía a levantar vuelo, no anhelaba otra cosa en aquel entonces…Pero fue cuando una visión, recuerdos instantáneos revoloteaban por mi mente, por un segundo me aleje de la realidad, mi mente me hacía recordar las pocas experiencias que tuve con mis padres, aunque fueran borrosas era mucho, recordar aquello después de tantos años me dejo atónito, aunque gracias a Linda había podido olvidar todo lo relacionado con eso, revivieron por un instante.

-"¡NO PUEDO HACERLO!"- Me arrepentí al último instante, al borde del abismo, era tarde, ya estaba cayendo pero gracias a mis reflejos pude tomar con mi pico un borde de las luces y sujetarme de ellas, por la impresión de aquella acción olvide por un momento porque había sucedido.

Las luces no aguantaron mucho y a los pocos segundos se desplomo una parte de ellas, lo que provoco que me enredara con estas. No me podía mover, estaba atrapado en una trampa que yo mismo había construido, por los graznidos que se escucharon cuando grite, Linda se había despertado de golpe y fue rápidamente a ver al causante de tales ruidos. Su sorpresa fue verme enredado con las luces decorativas, así que al verme en esa situación no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y una sonrisa acompañada de esta.

Linda me ayudo a salir de aquel enredo, era divertido, los dos nos reíamos con aquella situación, pero luego de que me pudo soltar, y que yo me subiera en su brazo, su sonrisa cambiaba por una de preocupación, entonces se dirigió conmigo a su cuarto, al parecer sabia porque yo había hecho eso. No nos dirigimos palabra alguna hasta llegar, ella se sentó en su cama y al lado me puso a mí, se le veía muy preocupada.

-"Blu… ¿Aun piensas en lo que dijo Tulio?"- Ya sabía a donde iba, así que simplemente asentí, también mi expresión cambio una por preocupación, a la vez de miedo, dirigí mi mirada al suelo.

-"Mira, sé que andas pensando acerca de eso, puede que no quieras, pero no quiero que me veas como una persona mala, no te obligo a eso, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que esto es algo nuevo para los dos, no te lo pediría sino supiera que es lo correcto…"- Pensaba en cada palabra que pronunciaba Linda, tenía razón, era hora de conocer a mas aves, no debería quedarme para siempre en Minnesota, de vez en cuando debería salir al mundo exterior, aunque esto me aterraba.

-"Entonces… ¿Tu que dices Blu?"- Pregunta levantando la mano en forma de puño para hacer nuestro saludo especial, por un momento dude mucho, me aterre de salir de la seguridad de mi casa, había leído noticias de los peligros que allí habían, pero eso no me importo, así que le devolví el saludo de una forma amistosa, ambos empezábamos a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-"Esta bien Blu, no te preocupes, estaremos devuelta en casa muy pronto..."- Dice acariciándome suavemente las plumas de mi cuello, asiento ronroneándole, realmente me gustaba cuando hacia eso, era mi punto débil. Luego nos dimos un abrazo, y sonreímos, las dudas se habían ido, ahora era hora de viajar.

-"Bueno Blu, no hay tiempo que perder, ¡Mira!- Señala el reloj, faltaba diez para las 6 de la mañana

-"Tengo que llamar a Tulio, se nos hace tarde, ayer estuve hablando con él, me dijo que si aceptábamos nuestro próximo vuelo salía a las 7 de la mañana, mientras tu ve y te alistas, yo haré lo mismo, pero antes tengo que informarle que aceptaste"- Asiento y acto seguido salgo del cuarto para arreglarme un poco y comer algo.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, ya estábamos listos para salir de casa, y Tulio nos esperaba afuera con un taxi.

-"¡Hola Tulio, ¿cómo estás?!"- Pregunta Linda algo nerviosa por lo que había dicho el día anterior antes de sacarlo de la Tienda.

-"¡Oh muy bien, Gracias!, pero no es el momento, tenemos que movernos, nuestro vuelo sale en 40 minutos, y el aeropuerto está un poco lejos, así que hay que apresurarnos, ¡En marcha, Suban!" Nos empuja al taxi, cuando ya estamos en él nos dirigimos a toda prisa al aeropuerto.

* * *

><p>Luego de unos 20 minutos llegamos al aeropuerto, no se permitían llevar animales sin ellos estar en una jaula, así que Linda y Tulio consiguieron una amplia jaula amarilla para llevarme. Habíamos llegado con tiempo de sobra, así que nos tocaba esperar un rato para poder abordar el avión con destino a Miami. No fue de lo mejor, estaba aburrido, juguetee un momento con mis alas, dibuje algunas cosas en mi libreta, uno que otro dibujo era de algunas marcas de coches de carreras que me fascinaban. Al rato, ya era hora de abordar, así que nos dirigimos a la entrada para ir a nuestro avión, había una fila algo larga, así que nos pusimos detrás de esta, éramos los últimos. Luego de unos breves minutos, era nuestro turno, no hubo problema con que me llevaran en la cabina de pasajeros, así que abordamos sin problemas. Linda conversaba con Tulio de diversos temas, no le tome importancia, me habían conseguido un asiento junto a la ventana, así que en el viaje pude divisar como el avión se desplazaba entre las nubes, no podía mirar mucho de abajo ya que el día estaba nublado.<p>

Luego de unas dos horas y media, habíamos llegado al aeropuerto de Miami, allí es donde abordaríamos el segundo avión directo a Rio de Janeiro, debíamos esperar un rato, ya que el vuelo salía en 10 minutos, así que nos dispusimos a comer algo antes de continuar con el trayecto más largo. Luego de algunos minutos abordando y acomodando el equipaje, ya era hora del despegue. Todo normal, pero cuando nos levantamos en el aire pude ver que el cielo se había despejado y por un rato pude ver parte de la ciudad, aquella sensación de poder verla desde el aire me emocionaba, pensando en que yo podría verla sin necesidad de estar en un avión.

Era un largo trayecto, más o menos nos demoraríamos unas 5 horas y media, fue entonces que dedique ese tiempo para pensar en cómo sería aquella guacamaya que estaba próximo a ver, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas, mayormente era sobre como actuaria cuando la viera, pensaba que debería presentarme cordialmente, aunque para ser sincero no sabía cómo reaccionar frente a una chica, solo había hablado con 2 aves toda mi vida, pero solo se burlaban de mí, así que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer cuando estuviera frente a ella. Linda y Tulio habían decidió, después de un par de horas platicando, descansar un poco, ya que nos levantamos algo temprano, y la mañana había estado bastante movida para ellos, para mí también, así que también decidí descansar un rato, observando el mar azul a través de la ventana, pude conciliar mis preguntas, opte por dejar que las cosas sucedieran, estaba emocionado por poder ver a alguien más de mi especie, otro guacamayo, otro spix…y especialmente porque era una chica. Dirigí mi vista al cielo azul, era un bello paisaje, el ver el océano y como la luz reflejaba en este daba una vista agradable. Por un lado tenía miedo de haber dejado mi hogar, no había salido más allá del pueblo, solo había podido conocer el pueblo con detalle, no era muy grande, pero aun así era acogedor y toda la gente de este era muy amable y se conocían entre todos, pero por otro me emocionaba conocer nuevas cosas, aunque me gustara mucho mi vida con Linda, había algo que no le contaba a ella por temor a la respuesta que esta me hubiera podido dar, quería conocer nuevos rumbos, tener nuevas aventuras, pero no me atrevía a decirle también porque al meditarlo habían muchas cosas que me podrían suceder. En aquel momento ya no era necesario eso, porque me dirigía a un nuevo lugar, al otro lado del mundo, a uno donde me estaría esperando algo que había anhelado tanto desde hace tanto tiempo. Todas las emociones reunidas en ese momento, los recuerdos que me vinieron estando junto a Linda fueron muy buenos, me recosté suavemente a un lado de la jaula y lentamente empece a cerrar mis ojos, esperando a lo que tenga el destino preparado para mí a partir de aquel momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este ha sido el primer capitulo de esta secuela. Quiero mencionar algo, normalmente actualizo cada viernes por diversos motivos, pero debido a que he salido a Vacaciones actualizare mas rápidamente. Asi que eso es todo, espero que les guste esta secuela, se que los diálogos son casi nulos, pero es debido a que no hay mucho de que hablar por el momento, pero esto cambiara cuando Blu conozca a los demás personajes. <strong>

**Dejar una Review no cuesta nada, tu opinión vale mucho para mi, asi que ¿A que esperas? Deja tu review diciéndome que te ha parecido la historia, y también si encontraste algún error o quieres que mejore algo ¡también me lo puedes hacer saber!.**

**Hasta Otra!**


	2. En La Ciudad

**Capítulo 2: "En la ciudad"**

Habían pasado algunas horas, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuve dormido. Estaba teniendo un sueño del cual había tenido lugar años atrás, pero lo olvide tan rápido como había llegado. Lentamente me alejaba de la realidad que traía aquel sueño, escuchaba que me llamaban a lo lejos, no sabía quién era ciertamente. Cada vez se hacían más frecuente mi llamado, así que vagamente abrí mis ojos, aun dormido.

-"Blu… Vamos Blu, no seas vago, ¡ya hemos llegado!"- Era Linda quien me llamaba, el avión había aterrizado y los pasajeros se encontraban bajándose del avión.

Me levante torpemente, al parecer no había dormido tan bien en casa, así que había aprovechado para descansar unas horas. Linda tomo la Jaula en la que me encontraba y salía del avión, mientras tanto Tulio se encontraba recogiendo el equipaje en otra parte. Luego de un rato, Tulio, con todo el equipaje de Linda en mano, nos dirigía a la salida del aeropuerto, en la cual nos esperaba un Jeep amarillo que Tulio había solicitado horas antes. Linda dejo la jaula en la parte de atrás de este, mientras que Tulio organizaba el equipaje de ella allí mismo. Al terminar, Linda y Tulio se montaron en el Jeep y comenzamos a avanzar.

Al principio del recorrido no se podía apreciar nada fuera de lo normal, más que la carretera rodeada por algunos árboles y algunas montañas. Seguimos así por un rato, pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, estaba observando aquel paisaje, era alguno nuevo para mí, o eso creía. Mi mente empezó a llenarse de flashbacks, no sabía realmente si era real o no, pero eran unos recuerdos algo borrosos. No se distinguía muy bien, pero pude observar que me encontraba en una camioneta, encerrado en una jaula de solo barrotes, algo sucia, y que me encontraba con otras aves a mi alrededor, todas ellas también enjauladas. Había vuelto a la realidad, fue por un momento que me sumergí en mis pensamientos, sentía que aquel me era familiar, pero no sabía con exactitud porque; El caso fue que cuando volví en sí, el paisaje había cambiado, estábamos entrando a la ciudad, al principio no fue muy notable el cambio, pero luego de unos instantes todo cambio por completo. El jeep se movía cerca de la playa, lo que dejaba ver un hermoso paisaje, ver aquel escenario fue algo sorprendente, me sentía feliz, se sentía como si estuviera en casa. La brisa que corría por mi lado le daba un toque muy placentero a aquel viaje, realmente lo estaba disfrutando, no me sentía así desde hace tanto, no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que me sentí tan augusto. Me dejaba llevar por la cálida brisa de aquel momento, se sentía muy bien, pero escuche a unas aves a lo lejos, así que abrí mis ojos por un momento para ver de dónde provenía aquellos sonidos, era una pequeña bandada de guacamayos, unos 4, todos se veían felices, surcando el cielo acompañados del otro, eso me emociono más, me alegre al ver como disfrutaban volar juntos, y al pensar que yo podría estar en su lugar algún día me puso aún más contento, porque creía que existía, así fuera la más mínima posibilidad de que algún día yo podría estar en su lugar. También pude observar como las personas disfrutaban del día soleado en la playa, acompañados por familiares y amigos, se les veía contentos jugando y charlando.

Luego de un rato admirando el paisaje de la ciudad, nos detuvimos debido a que el semáforo se había puesto en rojo, no le preste mucha atención, porque un pequeño conjunto de personas se había acercado al auto con trajes de carnaval y moviéndose como locos, me asuste un poco ya que me habían tomado por sorpresa, pero luego pude ver sus divertidos movimientos y sus trajes, al principio no entendía porque iban vestidos como locos, pero luego recordé que antes de venir había leído que el carnaval de Brasil estaba próximo a celebrarse.

Empezó a escuchar un canto animado, así que levante mi vista para poder ver quién era el causante de aquel sonido, pude ver a un dúo de aves, que se movían al ritmo del canto del otro. El ritmo de la canción me empezó a gustar, así que la seguí agitando mi cabeza según el ritmo de la melodía. Pero rápidamente el cantante paro, ambos bajaron al lado de mí y uno de ellos pregunto algo a lo cual no supe responder porque era otro idioma, nerviosamente busque en mi jaula una pequeña guía para entender el portugués y también para traducir algunas palabras. De los nervios que tenía, al levantar y buscar el significado de lo que el canario amarillo me había preguntado, tire involuntariamente con mi ala la guía afuera de la jaula, intente agarrarla pero no fue lo bastante ágil, y está ya no se encontraba a mi alcance, así que lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento fue improvisar.

-"Ehm…yo, no soy…de por aquí…"- Trate de responder nerviosamente, quedando como un tonto.

-"¡Mira Nico, Un Turista!"- El cardenal de cresta roja le hablaba a su compañero, con una sonrisa, parecía que no le había importado lo tonto que había hablado en ese momento.

-"Pues, a mí no se me hace…"- El canario amarillo me miro con curiosidad, yo también le devolví aquella mirada, pude notar que era pequeño y traía una tapa de soda en su cabeza.

-"¿Ah no?... ¿Enserio no?"- Pregunte con inseguridad pero más tranquilo que antes

-"…Pero tienes, desperdicios de paloma en el pico…."- Me respondió el cardenal señalando su pico y haciendo un movimiento que parecía que se lo estuviera limpiando, comprendí lo que quiso decirme.

-"¿Qué?, no, no, no, no…Esto es solo para proteger mi pico del sol"- Dije esto limpiándome el pico un tanto avergonzado.

-"Entonces, que, ¿Iras al carnaval?"- Me pregunto el pequeño canario algo animado.

-"Bueno, de hecho, solo he venido a conocer a…a una…Chica"- Respondí algo nervioso y articulando una sonrisa algo forzada.

-"Oh…una chiquilla…"- Sonrió picaronamente mientras se acomodaba un poco en los barrotes de la jaula, su compañero hiso lo mismo y asintió también.

-"Te daré un consejo, TU tienes que lanzarte primero…"- Se levantó rápidamente y su acompañante también.

-"Las brasileñas aman a los macho seguros…"- Dijo interpretando una escena de baile de pareja con su compañero, algo gracioso de ver, a lo que asentí nerviosamente, acto seguido su compañero empezó a imitar algunos movimientos que según él era algo como un ´Halcón del amor´.

-"Pero antes debemos sacarte de allí"- Dijo el canario señalando la jaula en la que me encontraba.

-"¡Si! Esa jaula voy a abrir, y de ahí vas a salir"- El cardenal empezó a tratar de golpear la jaula para que yo saliera, intente decirle que no se podía, pero siguió por unos segundos hasta cansarse.

-"Uff…Esta muy dura…"- Dejo de intentarlo y tomo un largo respiro.

-"No, no, descuida la jaula está bien, me gusta esta jaula…"- Le respondí intentado explicarle que no quería salir de ahí.

-"Esta bien, allá tú"- Dijo el canario, sonriendo y alejándose un poco

-"Y no lo olvides, ¡Halcón del Amor!"- Ambos se alejaron del auto, ya que este iba a avanzar de nuevo. Se despidió uno diciendo algo en el otro idioma, algo que no comprendí, supuse que era algo bueno.

-"¡Gracias…Igualmente!"- Fue lo último que pude decir antes de que el jeep se pusiera en marcha.

* * *

><p>Luego de un rato, Tulio aviso a Linda que ya estábamos próximos a llegar, el lugar era algo alejado, es por eso que nos demoramos tanto, aquel lugar se encontraba algo apartado de la ciudad. Cuando ya estábamos llegando al edificio, pude apreciar el nombre del lugar, el cual era el mismo que Tulio traía en su carta de presentación, no era muy grande el lugar, pero aun así lucia bastante bien. Al llegar, Linda bajo la jaula en la que me encontraba, para luego llevarme con Tulio, quien nos estaba guiando por la instalación.<p>

-"Este el corazón y alma de nuestro aviario…. ¡La clínica!"- Nos explicaba mientras nos guiaba por el lugar, señalándolos el lugar con entusiasmo. Acto seguido llamo a algunas aves de allí con unos extraños ruidos, que yo no comprendía.

-"Vaya, ¡Sí que les agradas!"- Linda observaba curiosamente a Tulio mientras que más aves se posaban en él. Yo me limitaba a observar el lugar y la extraña reacción que esas aves tenían con Tulio.

-"¡Sí, Soy su gran mamá pájaro!"- Respondió Tulio orgulloso, luego tomo una bolsa cercana a él y se metió cuidadosamente algo de su contenido en la boca, para luego abrirla y mostrar a las aves cerca de él lo que tenía allí. Un ave azul pequeña empezó a comerla, directamente desde la boca de él, algo que me pareció bastante asqueroso y puse una cara de desagrado mientras veía aquella escena.

-"..Uhm… ¿Un poquito?..."- Se acercó a Linda y a mí, señalando su boca, para ofrecer lo que traía en ella.

-"No, gracias, mejor paso"- Respondió Linda algo nerviosa, mientras que yo me contenía de vomitar, no podía imaginarme lo asqueroso que sería comer de allí.

Luego de que Tulio terminara de limpiarse los restos de comida que tenía en la boca, siguió su camino por la clínica mientras nos explicaba algunas cosas de lo que ocurría en algunas ocasiones.

-"Muchas de estas aves se las quitamos a los contrabandistas…"- Explicaba Tulio acerca de cómo llegaban pacientes a la clínica, yo mientras tanto no ponía atención a lo que decía, me dedicaba a ver a las demás aves y sus distintos tratamientos.

-"¿Contrabandistas?"- Pregunto sorprendida Linda

-"¡Sí! Y desgraciadamente, las pobres se lastiman mucho, algunas inclusive llegan a morir…"- Decía algo desanimado y triste, yo seguía con lo mío, algunos tratamientos eran graciosos, como ver a un ave llena de vendas igual que una momia.

-"Pero con buenos cuidados, ¡Se pueden salvar!"- Dijo más animadamente, mientras seguía dirigiéndonos hasta el fondo de la clínica.

-"Míralo, a este lo encontramos anoche"- Dijo Señalándonos a una cacatúa blanca algo fea, yo lo miraba con curiosidad, se veía bastante mal.

-"Te vez mejor que ayer, ¡mucho mejor!"- Tulio acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la cacatúa, mientras volvía a lo suyo, yo intente saludarla y animarla a que se mejorara, pero en cambio de recibir una sonrisa, una afirmación, o algún buen gesto, me miro seriamente y con desprecio, algo que me produjo un escalofrió y preferí ignorarle y volver a lo mío.

-"Y… ¿Dónde está Perla?"- Por primera vez escuche el nombre de la chica que iba a conocer, ninguno de los 2 me había dicho antes, no sé por qué, pero no me importaba. Pensaba en lo hermoso que sonaba ese nombre, volvía a pensar en cómo podría ser ella, en cómo podría ser su delicado plumaje.

-"Ah bueno, para ella tenemos un lugar muy especial, ¡Perla es un ave muy entusiasta!"- Dijo animado Tulio, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-"Oh si, ya lo sé…"- Un doctor que se encontraba allí respondió a lo último que dijo Tulio, mostrando su cara con múltiples rasguños y golpes, algo que me asusto un poco.

-"¿ELLA LO HIZO?...Sí que es tierno…Oigan, quiero ir a mi casa…"- Trataba de disuadir la idea de que terminaría igual, o peor que aquel doctor, aunque solo se escucharon graznidos.

-"No te preocupes, ¡te convertiré en un galán!- Dijo Tulio tratándome de animar.

Al llegar al final del pasillo se encontraba una entrada pequeña, no le tome importancia, ya que tulio me había sacado de la jaula y se encontraba haciéndole algo a mis plumas, se sentía bien, era como cuando Linda me arreglaba las plumas cuando terminaba de bañarme. Luego de un rato así, Tulio había terminado y me puso en un pequeño pasillo, especial para aves, que conducía hacia una especie de hábitat artificial, como estaba algo asustado al ver un poco de aquel Hábitat no me moví, me había quedado quieto sin hacer nada por la impresión. Tulio tomo la iniciativa y me empujo adentro de este, yo seguía en shock, hasta que Tulio cerró la puerta.

-"Sáquenme, SAQUENMEN DE AQUÍ…"- Gritaba desesperado golpeando la puerta, por alguna razón me aterraba aquel escenario, ya que pensaba que no era seguro como mi casa o las jaulas. Pude observar lo que Tulio había hecho por el reflejo de la compuerta, me veía chistoso, así que rápidamente me las arregle y volví a quedar como antes.

-"LINDAAAA"- Gritaba a mas no poder, pero no había respuesta alguna, entonces decidí intentar calmarme y avanzar un poco por aquel espacio.

Las luces comenzaron a encenderse, algo que me dio un poco de cordura para empezar a mover mis patas. Lentamente avance por el hábitat, estaba atento a cualquier cosa, y me encontraba muerto de miedo, cautelosamente avance por un pequeño puente que en realidad era una rama que pasaba por una pequeña corriente.

-"¿Hola…?- Pregunte nerviosamente, sabía que allí se encontraba la chica de la que me habían hablado, pero el miedo no me dejaba articular muchas palabras. Baje de un pequeño salto de la rama, provocando que al caer partiera un pequeño palito, lo cual me asusto.

-"Hola…"- Volví a decir, igual de atemorizado que antes, y escuche como algo atravesó algunas hojas, llamando mi atención, pero no pude ver nada.

-"Ehm…Vengo en son de paz…"- Dije nerviosamente terminando con una leve sonrisa, voltee a mirar a todos lados muerto de miedo.

Seguido de esto pude notar algo arriba de mí, no le preste atención por los nervios, pero rápidamente voltee a mirar aquella silueta extraña, la cual al verla me dejo sin palabras y completamente sorprendido, haciéndome entrar en shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sé que el inicio de esta secuela no fue el mejor, así que intente arreglarlo un poco con este nuevo Capítulo.<strong>

**Si puedes dejar una Review o enviarme un PM diciéndome que te ha parecido este segundo capítulo te lo agradecería mucho! Me ayudan a saber en qué estoy fallando para Poder corregirlo y también me dan ánimos de seguir con esta historia.**

**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de Leer este capítulo, Hasta Otra**


	3. En el Hábitat

**Capítulo 3: En el Hábitat**

Toda mi atención se había centrado en aquella extraña figura, al principio no pude reconocer mucho ya que como detrás de esta estaba la luz artificial del hábitat no se distinguía muy bien. A medida que iba descendiendo, mis pensamientos se centraban en aquella hermosa guacamaya que descendía en forma angelical, su figura se podía apreciar bastante bien desde donde me encontraba, no entendía como es que habían dicho algunas cosas de ella, esa primer impresión me dejo complemente sorprendido y no podía parar de contemplar la belleza que poseía. Me sumergía cada vez más en mis pensamientos, mil cosas pasaban por mi mente al mismo tiempo, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera en ella. No fue hasta que estuvo muy cerca de mí, que entre en razón de lo que sucedía, por supuesto no venía a darme una cálida bienvenida, al contrario, por la velocidad que llevaba parece que me quería aplastar. Reaccione muy tarde, ya que cuando me di cuenta apenas si pude mover una pata antes de que ella me tacleara y me tumbara en el suelo, apretando con fuerza mi cuello.

-"quem é você, que está fazendo aquí"- Dijo apretándome con más fuerza el cuello mientras me miraba con un tono amenazador, trate de decir algo pero no pude pronunciar palabra alguna debido a que me faltaba aire

-"¿Quê?"- Pregunto algo confundida por los extraños sonidos que soltaba

-"Me estas asfixiando…"- Fue lo último que pude decir antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba nuevamente sumergido en lo más profundo de mi mente, había muchas cosas que ocurrían en esta, muchas eran bastante confusas, no recordaba porque me encontraba en aquel lugar, algo que me mostraba mi mente claramente era el rostro de una hermosa guacamaya, con unas plumas algo más claras que las mías, obviamente pensé que solo era un producto más de mi mente, aun así algo me hacía pensar mucho en aquel rostro, no entendía muy bien lo que sentía en aquel instante.<p>

Algo me saco del vacío de mi mente, sentí como gotas frías de agua recorrían torpemente mi cara, lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, algo confundido aun por lo que había sucedido. Pude observar al lado derecho un pequeño arroyo, todo normal, aún seguía sin saber cómo había llegado a aquel lugar, pensé que era solo un sueño, hasta que al voltear pude observar a una hermosa guacamaya con la mirada perdida en algún lugar, no podía dejar de mirarla, al observar detenidamente sus rasgos faciales, su figura, toda ella, era algo que me dejaba hipnotizado, nunca había estado tan cerca de una chica, ni menos con una que se pareciera a mí.

-"Oh…Veo que ya despertaste…"- Dijo volteando a verme con una mirada que no reflejaba sentimiento alguno, en ese instante recordé todo, donde me encontraba, y lo más importante, lo que me había sucedido.

-"Si, bueno, fue un buen descanso para una bienvenida de ese tipo…"- Respondí un tanto molesto

-"Ajam… igual te lo merecías, por aparecer de esa manera"- Volteaba a ver a otro lugar sin tomarle mucha atención a lo que yo había dicho momentos antes

-"¿De qué manera?...Ehm…Bueno, como digas…por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve así?"- Tenía curiosidad de saber cuánto llevaba perdido en mi mundo

-"Neh…Un par de minutos, no es la gran cosa…"- Respondió volteando a ver a todos los lugares, como si revisara algo

-"Esta bien…Bueno… ¿Qué tal? Me llamo Blu, azul en inglés, como el cielo…cuando no hay muchas nubes claro…"- Dije tratando de cambiar de tema, terminando así estirando mi pata en señal de saludo, aunque ella no estaba prestándome atención, seguía observando a todos lados del hábitat.

-"Ya está, vámonos, no hay mucho tiempo..."- Me miraba algo seria, respondí con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Me arrastro de un ala a un árbol cercano, luego al llegar a la base tomo vuelo y subió a lo más alto de este, para intentar alcanzarla subí por unos palitos en forma de espiral que se encontraba a lo largo del árbol, con bastante facilidad subí, luego mire a todos lados algo confundido por lo que ella había dicho.

-"¿Estás listo?"- Dijo apareciendo delante de mí, con una mirada que me puso un tanto nervioso

-"¿Para qué?...Oh ya veo…S-si claro…"- Pensaba que Perla hablaba acerca de lo que Tulio había dicho

Mientras Perla se movía al otro lado de la rama, yo me preparaba para lo que yo suponía que vendría, pero no tenía idea de cómo se llevaría a cabo, entonces pensé en lo que había dicho el dúo de músicos que me visito en el Jeep. Tome bastante aire, tratando de no ponerme nervioso, mientras me acercaba hacia ella. Perla se había volteado para verme llegar, entonces decidí actuar, cerré mis ojos y estire mi pico al de ella tratando de besarla, algo que nunca ocurrió.

-"Oye, oye, ¿En qué estás pensando?"- Me aparto rápidamente de ella mientras me miraba algo enojada, en ese momento no supe que más hacer, no entendía entonces que era lo que ella quería que hiciera.

-"¿Qué?, que...Lo que tu querías pero…Solo para dejarlo claro, Ehm… ¿tú que hacías?"- Me puse muy nervioso, no sabía cómo explicarle el propósito por el cual había llegado al hábitat

-"Tratando de salir de aquí, genio"- Respondió Perla moviendo algunas hojas dejándome ver una reja del conducto de aire, la cual se veía algo dañada

-"Escapara, claro, eso era… A lo que me refería… con eso que hice…"- Trate de excusarme, ya ni pensaba en lo que estaba diciendo

-"Haber, haber, haber... ¿de verdad creíste que te iba a BESAR? ACABO DE CONOCERTE"- Se acercó bastante enojada hacia mí con un tono amenazante

-"No, no, ¿Cómo crees? Yo no soy un macho así, no era mi intención…"- Respondí sonriendo bastante nervioso tratando de aclararle la situación, pero de repente del techo callo una bola disco y el hábitat se oscureció, y una canción romántica empezó a sonar.

-"Oye, oye, yo no tengo nada que ver con esto…Pero, debo decir que esta canción no está nada mal…"- Hacía referencia a la bola de disco que bajo del techo, no sabía qué hacer, ella me miraba confundida, así que le seguí el ritmo de la canción

Acto seguido, Perla se lanzó con fuerza hacia mi haciéndonos caer a unas hojas, ella estaba furiosa, apenas pude pararme antes de que me empezara a estrangular con sus alas, para evitar eso trate de soltarme de ella, pero esa maniobra tuvo como resultado una posición de los dos que cualquiera habría podido malinterpretar, estuvimos unos muy breves segundos mirándonos a los ojos sorprendidos, hasta que Perla volvió a tomar fuerza y me lanzo de nuevo al suelo estrangulándome otra vez con sus alas. De nuevo pude liberarme de ella y comencé a correr algo asustado por lo violenta que era, pero esto provoco que ella se elevara y me siguiera de cerca dándome picotazos. Así estuvimos por unos momentos, hasta que pude perderla por unos instantes y aproveche a ir a donde había visto una cámara, me acerca rápidamente a esta y pedí ayuda, pero seguido de esto Perla me embistió fuertemente por un lado haciéndome caer y a la cámara también.

-"YA DEJAME, PORFAVOR, ¿NO CREES QUE YA TUVE SUFICIENTE?"- Me encontraba escondido, con cierto temor, entre unas hojas, tratando de convencerla de que me dejara de golpear.

Algo que me sorprendió fue que dejo de hacerlo, parece que ella al igual que yo ya estaba cansada por su violento ataque, así que se fue volando al otro lado del hábitat. Yo mientras trataba de calmarme y revisaba los rasguños que me había dado, no era nada grave, unos simples arañazos y rasguños que al rato ni los sentía. Cansado de la huida, decidí irme a otro lugar del hábitat y recostarme allí, tenía bastante sueño, así que me dispuse a descansar un poco, sin preocuparme por donde estuviera Perla, no me importaba, lo único que tenía en mente en aquel momento era descansar.

* * *

><p>Me desperté unas horas luego, unos golpes se escuchaban por todo el hábitat, algo molestos, y no me dejaban seguir mi descanso. Algo molesto me levante y moví un poco la hoja que me cubría, pude ver como Perla golpeaba con una roca la rejilla del conducto de ventilación.<p>

-"Disculpa, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?, estoy intentando dormir"- Le dije con un tono perezoso

-"Oh dormilón lo siento, yo solo quiero escaparme"- Había volteado a mirarme para luego volver a intentar pasar su cabeza por la rejilla la cual ya tenía bastantes abolladuras

-"¿Escapar?, ¿Por? ¡La jaula es genial!"- Respondí animadamente con una sonrisa

-"¿Qué, QUE? Já!..."- Empezó a susurrarse algo que no alcance a escuchar

-"No puedo esperar a que una 'Mascota´… lo entienda"- Lo último que dijo me había sacado de mis casillas, no me gustaba que me dijeran mascota, odiaba ese término, sabía cómo eran las mascotas, pero a mí nunca me obligaban a nada

-"¿Mascota?, Para que sepas no soy una mascota, soy un amigo…y ¿Sabes qué? Has lo que se te plazca porque mañana Linda vendrá por mí y acabara toda esta pesadilla"- Estaba algo molesto por lo que había dicho, no me gustaba que me trataran de mascota porque no lo era

-"Increíble…Prefieres estar con, con UN HUMANO, ¿QUE CON TU ESPECIE?"- Perla se había volteado a verme mirándome enojada por lo que había dicho, algo que me volvió a molestar mucho

-"Bueno, esa ´Humana´ Me ha dado amor y cariño por 15 años, mientras que mi PROPIA especie trato de asesinarme en 15 segundos"- Dije molesto por lo que había pasado hace un rato, y luego me volví a meter entre las hojas en que me encontraba

-"¿Ah sí?, pues gracias a ellos, yo lo perdí todo…No son confiables"- También respondió enojada, parece que no le gustaba que mencionara a los humanos, aunque no sabia en ese momento a que hacía referencia con que perdió todo, pero no me importaba averiguarlo

-"Pero por supuesto que los humanos son confiables, solo que tu no conoces a los correctos"- Termine de decir y pensé que seguiríamos con la discusión, pero en vez de eso, no hubo respuesta alguna

A los pocos segundos escuche un gemido ahogado, de la curiosidad salí de mi escondite y revise el entorno en busca de Perla, la llame pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Cada vez me preocupaba más, así que comencé a avanzar un poco llamándola de nuevo, hasta que pude ver a un niño moreno, que estaba enfrente mío, lo observe con curiosidad, así que inocentemente le pregunte si había visto a Perla, la verdad nose porque se me ocurrió eso, solo me interesaba encontrarla a ella. El no respondió nada, sino que con una mano me tomo rápidamente y me metió en un saco que traía en la otra mano. Desesperado, intente salir de este, pero era imposible, desconocía lo que me sucedería, así que eso me aterraba e intente pedir ayuda, una ayuda que nunca llego…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso ha sido todo para este Capitulo, si les ha gustado o quieren informar de algún error, o también de alguna sugerencia, todas son bienvenidas.<strong>

**¡Hasta la ****Próxima**!


	4. Escapando

**Capitulo 4: Escapando**

Había pasado ya unos cuantos minutos desde que aquel niño me había sacado de ese horrible saco y me había metido en una jaula, en ella se encontraba también Perla. Al principio ella intento escapar cuando me estaban metiendo en la jaula, pero no lo había logrado, entonces pude notar en su mirada angustia y preocupación, luego se dio vuelta a otro lado para no verme. El silencio reinaba en ese momento, ninguno de nosotros intentaba decir algo, solo nos dedicábamos a mirar a todos lados, tratando de ignorar al otro. Yo me sentía igual que Perla, nose si exactamente como ella pero era algo aproximado. Tome bastante tiempo para meditar la situación, no entendía quien era el que nos capturo, Tulio no nos dijo nada de que nos meterían en una jaula, algo que me llevo a recordar lo que él había dicho hace unas horas cuando había llegado al santuario. Empezaba a comprender lo que sucedía, era obvio pero en ese momento no podía concentrarme mucho ya que recuerdos llegaban a mi mente de mi estancia con Linda, sentía como si fuera el fin de todo, que era el final del juego, no volvería a ver a Linda, sabía lo que hacían con las aves que capturaban, las compraban otras personas y se las llevaban muy lejos de donde las habían secuestrado.

Luego de unos minutos, aun seguíamos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, nos limitábamos a guardar silencio. Perla se dedicaba a ver por un pequeño hueco que había en la manta que traía encima la jaula, yo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, me podía desesperar fácilmente, así que mantuve la calma para no hacer algo tonto.

-"Tranquilo Blu, tranquilo…No hay lugar como tu hogar…Ah! Como quisiera estar con mi espejo, mi columpio y mi campanita, oh! Como extraño mi campanita…"- Dije pensando en voz alta, intentaba mantener la calma y no se me ocurrió mejor manera que hablar de mis cosas favoritas de Minnesota.

-"Shhh!...Hazte el muerto"- Dijo mientras ponía un ala en su pico simbolizando que me callara y luego se tumbó al suelo con las patas hacia arriba, simulando estar muerta.

-"¿Qué?, no necesito hacerme el muerto, ya casi me va dar un infarto gracias"- Dije algo alterado por el momento

-"HAZME CASO"- Susurro casi regañándome, así que no tuve de otra que imitarla y tumbarme al suelo, pero recreando una escena que pareciera que estuviera falleciendo de verdad

-"¿Enserio era necesario esa dramatización?"- Dijo Perla sarcásticamente y viéndome como si hubiera hecho un mal chiste

-"Oye, es para que se vea más real…"- No pude continuar hablando porque Perla me volvió a callar

Se escuchó como si llamaran a una puerta, luego el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y como unos tipos saludaban al chico que nos había capturado, luego puso la jaula en alguna superficie dura y reclamo su recompensa.

-"Pero esto no es ni la mitad de lo que acordaste…"- Dijo el chico, pero luego fue interrumpido por el contrabandista, quien seguidamente quito la manta que cubría la jaula.

-"¿Qué ES ESTO?..."- Dijo el contrabandista dirigiéndose a Perla y a mí, solo podía escuchar como regañaba al chico

Luego tomo a Perla, quien estaba fingiendo aun que estaba muerta y se la acercaba al chico

-"¿Acaso crees que esto está vivo? Menso…"- No pudo continuar porque Perla rápidamente reacciono y le mordió un dedo, luego comenzó a volar por toda la sala buscando una salida

-"¡Perla!"- Me levante rápidamente a ver que sucedía, solo podía ver como ella volaba desesperada por el pequeño lugar buscando una escapatoria, pero no pudo avanzar mucho ya que cuando había encontrado una Salida, una fea cacatúa blanca la tacleo y la tomo del cuello

-"Pepillo, la necesitamos con vida"- Dijo un contrabandista, la cacatúa al escuchar eso la volvió a tomar en sus garras y voló rápidamente a la jaula en la que me encontraba, luego arrojo sin ningún cuidado a Perla allí.

-"¿Ese era tu plan? ¿Largarte y dejarme aquí? ¡Oh gracias!"- Estaba algo molesto, porque me sentía frustrado de no haber podido hacer nada

-"¿Pero porque no fuiste detrás de mí?"- Dijo Perla mientras se recuperaba del choque con la jaula

-"Ehm…Ahm…"- No podía decirle que no sabía volar, así que intente buscar otra respuesta, pero ninguna surgió y preferí quedarme callado

-"…Los últimos guacamayos azules de la tierra, valen una fortuna…"- Dijo el mismo contrabandista mientras nos ponía una cadena que unía mi pata izquierda con la derecha de Perla, observe algo aterrado la cadena, mientras que Perla trataba de quitársela con su pico, lo cual era inútil.

-"Fernando, llévalos al otro cuarto"- Ordeno el contrabandista, el niño tomo la jaula en la que nos encontrábamos y se dirigió a una puerta que había allí

Al abrir la puerta, habían muchas aves en jaulas, de distintos tamaños y colores Observaba con temor todo el lugar, estaba aterrado al ver eso, que no pude pronunciar palabra alguna, solo me limite a callar y ver a los demás durante el pequeño recorrido por ese pasillo. Pude ver a un montón de pájaros pequeños amontonados en una pequeña jaula, se les veía muy estrechos; Por otro lado también vi a una lora que corría de un lado al otro por su jaula proclamándose el ave más bonita. Cerca de esa también observe a un pequeño murciélago, que al vernos dijo el motivo por el cual no debería estar allí, aunque realmente nadie merecía estar allí.

-"Lo siento amiguitos, necesito el dinero…"- Dijo Fernando, colocando la jaula en una cadena suspendida en el aire, se le notaba la tristeza en su voz, y al verlo por completo, pude ver porque lo necesitaba, se podía ver lo necesitado que estaba, seguramente vivía en la calle.

Luego de un rato, la desesperación comenzaba a llegar levemente a mí, aunque fácilmente la controlaba, pero aun así tenía algo de pánico, Perla no estaba muy diferente, solo se limitaba a caminar de un lado al otro por la jaula.

-"Ok, ok, no te desesperes, la clave está en no paniquearse"- Me dije a mi mismo tratando de mantenerme calmado, sin hacer nada

-"Yo no me paniqueo"- Respondió Perla al escucharme, pero en realidad no iba para ella, solo que yo acostumbraba a hablar conmigo mismo cuando estaba solo y necesitaba cordura

-"Eso no era para ti, me lo decía a mí mismo, pero no importa, porque seguramente Linda ya debe estar a punto de encontrarnos"- Dije tratando de sonar positivo, también estaba pensando eso, creía que Linda llegaría en cualquier momento junto con Tulio para sacarnos de ese feo lugar

-"¡Ah súper! ¿Y luego yo seré su mascota, no?"- Dijo sarcásticamente Perla, se podía notar su desprecio hacia los humanos, aunque para mi ellos no son tan malos

-"Si…Es decir, no…"- Dije inconscientemente, luego intente explicarle pero nuevamente fui interrumpido por Perla

-"Mira mascota, tal vez lo tuyo sean las jaulas, pero yo no le pertenezco a nadie, ¿Entiendes?"- Me respondió acerándose a mi enojada mirándome seriamente, pero luego llego Pepillo y se puso en la parte superior de la jaula, mirándonos mientras se reía.

-"¿A nadie, eh? Eso es lo que tú crees ave bonita, mañana ambos se irán muy lejos de acá, y no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo…"- Dijo Pepillo, pero lo interrumpí con un picotazo en una de sus patas

-"¡NO LE HABLES ASI, MALDITA CACATUA!"- No soportaba escucharlo, y menos hablarle así a Perla, no acostumbraba a hacer eso, no me gustaba la violencia, pero esa vez me saco de mis casillas.

-"SERAS…."- Pepillo se examinaba la pata, pero solo alcance a hacerle un leve rasguño, luego me miro muy molesto, se acercó y me tomo fuertemente del cuello, casi estrangulándome.

-"Si no fueras un objeto valioso para Marcel, estuvieras muerto….Considérate suertudo, la próxima no seré tan blando"- Luego me arrojo con fuerza de nuevo a la jaula, golpe que provoco que me golpeara fuertemente la cabeza, así que perdí la conciencia por breves segundos.

Perla no había hecho nada, solo se quedó mirando en shock la escena, mientras tanto yo recobraba la conciencia, cosa que me había hecho bajar la adrenalina que había tenido en el momento.

-"Ya está, fue suficiente, ME LARGO DE AQUÍ"- Dijo Perla mientras golpeaba la jaula de un lado al otro, como la jaula estaba suspendida en el aire, comenzó a moverse como un péndulo

-"Oye, oye tranquila, ¿Qué haces?"- Dije tratando de calmarla y algo aturdido aun por el golpe

-"LARGARME DE AQUÍ, ¿AYUDARAS O QUE?"- Decía mientras golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la jaula, podía ver su desesperación y angustia, la cual aumentaba cada segundo que estaba encerrada, no la culpo, después de todo sabía que ella era una salvaje

-"Es que los libros de supervivencia dicen que si esperas, la ayuda vendrá"- Trate de convencerla de dejar de golpear la jaula, está ya estaba yendo tan rápido que en una embestida toco unas rejas que asemejaban a una ventana del cuarto.

-"NADIE VA A VENIR, estamos solo tú y yo y si no hacemos nada, NOS VAN A MATAR"- Sabia que ya nada la iba a ser cambiar de idea, así que preferí hacer lo que ella pidió, abrí rápidamente la jaula con mi pico, a lo cual ella se quedó mirándome, dejando de hacer lo que venía haciendo.

-"No es enserio, ¿Verdad?"- Dijo ella mientras miraba la escapatoria que ahora tenía para salir de aquel lugar

-"¿Qué?, solo es un perno deslizable, solo…"- No pude seguir porque ella salió volando por la reja que hacía de ventana, a lo cual en un acto de reflejo tome con mi pico parte de la jaula, lo que le impidió seguir a Perla.

-"¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?"- Pregunto desesperada Perla mientras aleteaba con más fuerza

-"Ehm…No puedo…"- Trate de decirle que no podía volar, pero escuche como abrían la puerta de golpe, era pepillo y los demás contrabandistas.

Pepillo se acercó rápidamente a mí, volaba tan rápido como podía, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarme, solté la jaula, lo que provoco que le diera un buen golpe a él y cayera al suelo. Pero por mi mala suerte, al soltarme, comencé a caer, arrastrando conmigo a Perla.

-"No puedo…Volaaaar"- Dije mientras me dirigía al suelo, pero por suerte, la cadena que me unía a Perla quedo en un cable, lo que provoco que ambos cayéramos en picada dirigiéndonos a una pared

-"Pudiste haberlo dicho mucho antes"- Dijo casi regañándome

-"Creí que eso no importaría Perla"- Fue lo último que pude decir antes de chocar contra la pared

-"Te odio…"- Perla me miraba un tanto enojada y aturdida por el golpe, pero luego el cable se soltó y ambos caímos al suelo, pero afortunadamente, debajo de nosotros habían cajas con poli estireno, lo que amortiguo la caída

-"¿HAY ALGO MAS QUE NO SEPA?"- Me preguntaba Perla un tanto molesta

-"¡Si! Nose volar, me saco el moco y hago pipi donde yo quiera, ¿Te cuento más?"- También respondí algo molesto, Perla me miraba con cara de asco y a la vez de enojo, pero no pudimos seguir nuestra discusión porque cerca de allí los contrabandistas de antes nos habían encontrado y se dirigían rápidamente a nosotros, así que rápidamente corrimos en dirección contraria

Perla se había adelantado, y yo trate de seguirle el ritmo, pero estábamos muy descoordinados y terminamos chocándonos con el otro y cayéramos

-"Oye, oyes, escúchame, tal vez volar no sea lo mismo, pero caminar si, así que sigue mis pasos, pata de adentro, pata de afuera…"- Dije casi dando órdenes mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-"Si, si, si, Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera…"- Decía Perla mientras corríamos a lo largo del callejón, pero luego pudimos observar que más adelante había un gato que obstruía el callejón

-"Wof, wof, wof"- Trate de imitar a un perro para ahuyentar al gato, lo cual resulto y el gato salto en la cara de los contrabandistas, lo que nos liberó de ellos

Pero luego de unos breves momentos corriendo, Pepillo se acercó por la espalda hacia nosotros, volando ágilmente hacia nosotros, a lo cual aceleramos aún más el paso, pero después de esquivar algunos obstáculos, nos distraemos mirando donde venía él y sin darnos cuenta caímos hacia una carpa que nos hizo saltar hasta otra casa y caer en un cubo metálico, por la velocidad que llevábamos hicimos que el cubo cayera y rodara por la casa. Segundos después el cubo se detuvo en una lámina, haciendo que ambos cayéramos junto a la lámina, que provoco que nos deslizáramos a través de las favelas como una especie de patineta, detrás de nosotros aún seguía Pepillo, lo que me aterraba aún más, así que procuraba mantener el equilibrio para no caer de la lámina. Así seguimos por un rato hasta que Pepillo logro acercarse a apenas unos centímetros de nosotros, sabía que si no hacía algo, volveríamos a aquel horrible lugar, entonces divise una toma de energía un tanto cerca, pero que estaba en la trayectoria en la que íbamos.

-"¡SUJETATE!"- Fue lo último que le dije a Perla antes de voltear con fuerza la lámina, lo que provoco que nos desviáramos y nos salváramos de chocar con la toma de energía que había en el poste cercano

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso ha sido todo, lamento la demora, pero es que he tenido problemas para escribir, pero finalmente aquí esta. Si te ha gustado, puedes dejarme una Review o un PM diciendo que te ha parecido, ¡lo agradecería un montón!, también si tienen alguna sugerencia o encontraron algún error, también me lo pueden hacer saber.<strong>

**Hasta la Proxima! **


	5. Nuevos Recuerdos

**Capitulo 5: "Nuevos Recuerdos"**

Hice un esfuerzo por levantarme del sucio suelo en el que me encontraba, tenía la vista un tanto borrosa y estaba algo mareado. Mirando a todas partes no pude entender nada, aún tenía la vista algo borrosa y me costaba levantarme, me encontraba en un pequeño charco de fango, y estaba gran parte de mi cubierto por él. Mientras me examinaba pude ver una cadena en mi pata izquierda, al buscar el otro de extremo de esta me encontré con una guacamaya igual que yo, muy hermosa por cierto, que estaba tirada a un lado del charco sin rastro de haberse ensuciado…

Al momento recordé quien era ella y cuál fue la causa de tal evento, así que rápidamente intente acercarme a ella, pero al primer paso sentí una fuerte punzada en mi pata derecha, creí que no fue nada y continúe con otro paso, también seguía doliéndome. Costosamente logre avanzar un poco y mover un poco a Perla para que despertarse, pero también tomo su tiempo para poder pararse.

-"Uhh...Auch…"- Se sobaba la cabeza mientras se levanta sin problema alguno, yo solo la observe con curiosidad mientras se volteaba para dirigirme la mirada

-"La próxima me avisas cuando quieras lanzarnos desde más alto…"- Dijo un tanto sarcástica a la vez que molesta

-"Ups, si, lo siento…"- Observe nuevamente el entorno y vi que estábamos afuera de las favelas, en la jungla para ser más exactos, y esto me aterro un montón, me quede petrificado con la mirada en el hostil entorno.

-"Hey, ¿Hola?"- Perla se percató de cómo me encontraba y trataba de llamar mi atención, lo cual logro con facilidad

-"Ah, ¿Qué? Oh si, estaba observando el paisaje… el peligroso y silencioso paisaje…"-Miraba con terror nuevamente la jungla, realmente no disfrutaba mucho estar allí

-"Ehm…Como digas, bueno, tenemos que movernos para poder buscar un lugar seguro para pasar la noche"- Decía mientras se movía, adentrándose en ese gigantesco lugar, yo la seguía lentamente, debido a que aún me dolía un poco la pata, pero por suerte solo estaba un poco aturdida aun por la gran caída.

-"Oh mira, este árbol es perfecto…Después de ti"- Perla señalaba con su ala el gran árbol que había enfrente

-"Ah, no, no, no…Podríamos pasara la noche en un lugar más… ¿Civilizado?"-Respondí un tanto temeroso al ver aquel árbol, comencé a buscar algo que me diera una respuesta, a lo que cerca de allí divise una atalaya, perfecta para escalar y dormir en la parte más alta

-"Perla, ¿y qué te parece allá?"- Le dije mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba la atalaya, a lo que ella comenzó a caminar sin soltar palabra alguna

-"No puedo creer que tenga que cargar de ti hasta allá arriba"- Luego de un rato caminando, estábamos al pie de la atalaya, y Perla fue quien inicio la conversación, con cierto tono sarcástico mientras sonreía levemente

-"¿Qué dices? ¡Ja! Solo observa esto"- Respondí y acto seguido rápidamente comenzó con mucho animo a escalar rápidamente el lugar, me resultaba bastante fácil y era muy ágil además ya me había olvidado de que me dolía una pata

-"Oh…Haha…Wow…Oye espera ¡Blu!"- Ciertamente ella no mantenía mi ritmo, lo que provocara que literalmente fuera yo quien la arrastrara

-"¿Quién está cargando al otro ahora?"- Le dije en tono burlón mientras detenía el paso

-"Jajá…Que chistoso…"- Me respondió mientras me devolvía la misma mirada burlona, pero no la deje seguir ya que volví a acelerar el paso y en unos segundos ya había llegado a lo más alto, llevándola conmigo

-"¿Viste? ¿Quién necesita volar cuando puedes trepar?"- Dije sarcásticamente mientras le daba una última ayuda para que quedara en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba

-"Las aves…Nosotros Necesitamos volar…Volar es, es libertad…Es no tener que depender de otro… ¿No te gustaría?"- Lo último lo dijo mientras me volteaba a ver con una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual me hizo pensar muchas cosas

Ciertamente había intentado muchas veces volar antes, pero todas resultaban igual. Me había planteado al final que volar no tendría sentido si podía depender de mi habilidad para escalar árboles, pero cuando ella lo menciono me hizo entrar en un transe

-"Hmm…No lose…Me sentiría un poco solo"- Dije sin pensar muy bien lo que había dicho, me encontraba en una batalla de pensamientos en mi mente, pero no duro mucho ya que Perla fue la que volvió a tomar la palabra al ver mi reacción

-"Bueno, es tiempo de ir a dormir"- Perla se acomodaba mientras se apoyaba en una de las columnas de la atalaya

-"Ehm…si, tienes razón, pero igualmente seguiré despierto un rato más…Ya sabes, por el cambio de horario"- Le dije mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa, aunque realmente lo que hacía era apreciar la forma en que se veía, realmente era hermosa

-"Buenas Noches Blu…"- Fue lo último que dijo ella antes de cerrar sus ojos y dormirse

-"Descansa Perla"- Respondí en un tono más suave, luego voltee a ver el paisaje que se observaba desde aquel lugar, lo que me hizo pensar en Linda, me preguntaba como estaría ella al saber que yo no estaba

-"Descansa Linda"- Me recosté sobre la columna que tenía a mi lado y me dispuse a ver por un largo rato la ciudad

* * *

><p>Era luna llena, se podía apreciar un hermoso paisaje, la ciudad y las luces que brillaban en esta creaban una escena muy atractiva, a un lado estaba el Cristo Redentor, el cual brillaba con la luz de la luna. Al seguir volteando mi vista me detuve al ver a Perla, no me había fijado mucho en ella más que desde el primer encuentro, sus plumas resaltaban con un suave brillo y su rostro se veía muy tranquilo y pasivo, la envidiaba, se veía tan tranquila durmiendo, mientras yo me limitaba a llenar mi cabeza de cientos de pensamientos diferentes. Por un momento pensé en lo que me había dicho, no era una mala idea, pero el hecho de pensar de que por volar me alejaría de mis seres queridos, más que todo de Linda, no me resultaba tan bien después de todo. Pero también por otro lado me alegraba verla, nunca había visto a otro de mi especie más que imágenes en internet, tampoco nunca había estado con una chica tan cerca, y era la primera vez que conocía en persona a otro de mi especie, o en ese caso a otra. De un momento a otro volvieron a surgir aquellas pesadillas del pasado, al principio todo era genial, me imaginaba a Perla hablando conmigo, charlando y pasando un buen rato, me resultaba muy agradable estar con ella…Pero luego comenzó a divisar el horizonte, y dijo ´Blu…Ven conmigo…´, seguido de esto comenzó a volar lentamente, y se voltio a verme, para luego decirme: 'Oye, ¿qué esperas? ¡Vamos!´, se notaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro y luego volteo para empezar a marcharse volando. No quería que se fuera, así que intente volar a como diera lugar, agite muy rápidamente mis alas, desesperado de no poder alzar vuelo, podía ver como lentamente se alejaba y podía sentir el peso nuevamente de la soledad absoluta, como había venido siendo mi vida en Minnesota. Deseaba tanto poder volar en aquel momento, pero luego de tantos aleteos lo único que logre fue resbalar de la rama y caer duramente al suelo. Recobrando la conciencia, lo último que pude ver fue a Perla irse muy lejos, intente levantarme pero observaba que estaba muy lastimado, todo eso no era nada, lo que más me dolía en el alma era verla irse, sentía como los oscuros recuerdos de mi pasado me asechaban, estaba perdido. No pude sostenerme mucho tiempo debido al dolor de mis heridas y caí al suelo sin precaución alguna, sentía un vacío muy profundo, la tristeza y la soledad acompañaban fuertemente el momento…No pude contenerme y empezó a soltar unas lágrimas y a sollozar levemente, sentía una gran Impotencia, me sentía un patético, un bueno para nada.<p>

-"Perla…No…Por favor…"- Dije aun dormido, desde lo más profundo de mi, inconscientemente había soltado unas lágrimas debido a la pesadilla, pero por algún motivo no pude despertarme, seguía atrapado en aquel vacío sin fin.

Pero luego algo extraño sucedió, la que una vez fue una dolorosa pesadilla comenzaba a tomar color y alegría, sentía el suave calor de alguien que me rodeaba con sus alas, algo que me llevo a una especie de recuerdo-sueño, no estaba seguro si alguna vez paso, pero la sensación de aquel momento no se podía describir con simples palabras.

Podía ver a una hermosa guacamaya sosteniéndome como a un polluelo, tenía unos ojos verdes oscuros y unas plumas un tanto más claras que las mías. Al sentir el cálido abrazo que ella me daba me sentía nuevamente reconfortado, ella mientras tanto sonreía tiernamente mientras me miraba, y yo disfrutaba mucho de ese momento. Aquella sensación me era muy familiar, pero no la podía asemejar con nada…Hasta que me di cuenta de quién era esa extraña guacamaya.

Lo que creía un sueño, realmente había sido un recuerdo, pero lentamente se iba desvaneciendo, dejándome nuevamente en la realidad...Volviendo a repasar los últimos momentos que había tenido de esa noche recordé a Perla, así que rápidamente voltee a ver al lugar donde creía que estaba ella, pero por algún motivo no estaba allí. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta que ella se encontraba apoyada en mí, sentía sus suaves plumas rozar con las mías, su cálida presencia, era algo que me reconfortaba mucho. No entendía porque se encontraba en esa posición, pero no quería que dejara de hacerlo, su suave respiración y su tranquila expresión reflejaban muchas cosas positivas, estaba tan a gusto con aquel momento que en breves momentos quede profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Sentía como jalaban de mi pata izquierda, algo que me asusto mucho y desperté rápidamente algo exaltado.<p>

-"Wow, tranquilo dormilón…Es hora de despertarse"- Reconocí esa voz y supe quién era, así que vagamente comencé a moverme y a estirarme un poco

-"Lo siento, es que creo que el cambio de horario fue el que modifico…Ya sabes, mis horas de dormir Jeje"- Le dirigí una sonrisa mientras me preparaba para bajar de la atalaya, pero rápidamente recordé lo que sucedió en la noche, y asimilándolo con el carácter de Perla, dudaba mucho que aquello hubiera sido real, aunque en una pequeña parte estaba seguro que no había sido producto de mi imaginación.

-"Como digas…Bueno, ¿te parece si vamos por algo de comer?, Estoy bastante hambrienta ya que ´Alguien´ se durmió hasta tarde y no me dejo bajar a comer"- Sonreía sarcásticamente mientras bajaba, yo la seguía con un paso aun un poco torpe, aun no asimilaba muy bien aquella mañana.

-"Oye no es mi culpa, no estoy acostumbrado al cambio de horario. En fin, ¿Cómo se supone que conseguiremos algo de comer en medio de la selva?"- Pregunte un tanto confuso, como estaba acostumbrado a que me alimentaran olvidaba los productos naturales que ofrecía la selva

-"Vaya sí que estas muy acostumbrado a ser una Mascota…Descuida, cerca de aquí vi unos árboles con fruta muy buena, a ver si me echas un ala con ellos"- Me respondió mientras seguía su marcha

-"Si, ¡claro! No hay problema"- Le seguía el paso muy fácilmente, lo que me daba tiempo de observar el lugar a la luz del día, ya no se veía tan escalofriante como por la noche, pero aun así seguía dándome un poco de pánico

Media hora después, ya habíamos encontrado algunos árboles con comida y la habíamos bajado, un poco difícil la tarea, ya que no era muy experto consiguiendo frutas, pero gracias a Perla se me facilito mucho la labor. Habíamos bajado unas cuantas frutas, ideales para un desayuno de 2, lo que nos dio un tiempo para descansar y al fin tener tiempo para conversar, aunque no fue una charla muy emotiva.

-"Bueno Blu, ¿tienes idea de cómo podremos quitarnos esta cadena?"- Decía Perla mientras consumía unas uvas con devoción, no tenía idea de cómo podría quitarla, pero se me ocurría una manera de romperla

-"Si, algo así, déjame hacer unos cálculos"- ya había acabado de comer unas cuantas frutas, así que ya estaba satisfecho, busque una rama cerca y comencé a hacer algunos cálculos, se me ocurrió la idea de romper la cadena por medio de un mecanismo sencillo con 2 rocas y una liana

Luego de un breve momento, Perla había acabado, así que le explique mi plan y comenzamos a trabajar, lo que nos tomó otra media hora. Lo más pesado de esa labor era levantar la roca con la liana, a lo cual Perla dudaba de que funcionaria, pero yo estaba más que seguro que era a prueba de errores, al menos de errores de cálculos.

-"¿Estás seguro de esto? Solo tenemos que deshacernos de esta cadena"- Me hablaba Perla mientras tiraba con fuerza de la liana

-"¡Claro, Solo observa mis cálculos, nada puede salir mal!, al final podemos ser libres y volver con Linda"- decía bastante animado mientras ponía la cuerda en su lugar dando por finalizado el mecanismo, me sentía feliz de que pudiera volver a estar con Linda

-"Ok como digas…Oye, tu volverás con Linda, cuando me quite esta cadena yo volveré a ser libre por la selva, ¿va?"- Perla estaba segura de lo que decía, lo que en el momento no me importaba ya que solo pensaba en volver junto a Linda

-"¡Claro! Solo…"- Inconscientemente levante un ala para darle emoción a lo que iba a decir, pero lo que resulto fue que toque la liana y como estaba tan inestable rápidamente dejo su sitio y dio marcha atrás, llevándose consigo a mí y a Perla a rastras, lo que provoco que la roca cayera y encima de ella Perla y yo

-"Bien hecho cerebrito…"- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras se recuperaba del impacto, lo cual no le preste mucha atención, ya que al momento escuche como algo se movía entre los arbustos cercanos

-"Oye Perla, hay alguien cerca…"- Me levante rápidamente un tanto temeroso pero alerta a lo que pudiera salir de aquellas hojas

* * *

><p><strong>Me disculpo por no haber escrito nada estas 2 ultimas semanas, pero no encontraba inspiración para poder seguir, hasta que al fin pude volver a sentir la necesidad de escribir<strong>

**Igualmente, agradecería que me dejaras una Review o un PM diciendo que tal te pareció este capitulo, lo agradecería mucho. Hasta Otra!**

**~TheBlueHell~**


	6. No hay marcha Atras

**Capítulo 6: Ya no hay marcha atras**

-"Ha-hay algo que nos observa…"- Lentamente me ponía en pie observando todo en lugar en busca de algo que me diera un indicio de que había ocasionado tal sonido, aunque hubo un arbusto cercano que llamo bastante mi atención

Casi al segundo emergieron 2 pequeños tucanes de allí, se les veía animados y centraban su mirada en nosotros, sin previo aviso se acercaron rápidamente, algo a lo cual me hizo dudar y desconfiar de ellos y apartarme del que se me venia

-"Oh…Cuidado Blu, te podrían dar un infarto de su dulzura"- Dijo Perla en tono sarcástico mientras levantaba a uno de ellos y lo abrazaba

-"Bien, que más da…"- Levante al otro pequeño tucán que jugaba con una de mis alas, imite los movimientos de Perla, parecía que todo estaba en orden y ellos disfrutaban del momento

Pensé que sería un corto abraso, pero igualmente no me molestaba ya que en parte se sentía bien, pero a los pocos segundos el pequeño que estaba levantando comenzó a morderme y arrancarme algunas plumas del pecho, lo que me hizo soltarlo y comenzar a correr para evitarlo. Lo que siguió a esto pasó tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando fue que tanto Perla como yo quedáramos en el suelo, indefensos de una pequeña parvada de tucanes bebes, cualquiera diría que sería gracioso vernos así, pero NO LO FUE.

-"Oigan niños, ¿que se traen ahí?"- Pude escuchar una voz proveniente de un nido cercano, a lo que vi al que creí el progenitor de los tucanes, lo cual pude afirmar cuando este salió e hizo que estos se apartaran de nosotros y se fueran a molestarlo a el

-"Aww…Mira, ternuritas"- Fue lo que le escuche decir a Perla mientras nos levantamos y observábamos a los pequeños tucanes molestar a su padre

-"Hey niños, ya paren…Ah! Mi ojo…Oh si, los niños, son 17 y uno que ya se viene… ¡Oigan, dejen de agitarlo, no es un juguete!"- Dirigía su mirada al nido en donde se encontraba hace un momento

-"Uff… ¿Porque nunca me hacen caso?...Debería tomar más vacaciones…Bueno, y ustedes tortolos, ¿se dirigen al carnaval?"- Dijo haciendo referencia hacia nosotros, a lo cual Perla un tanto molesta le afirmo lo contrario a nuestra relación en ese momento

-"Si, solo nos une…Auch!...Oye, ¿ese se cree caníbal o qué?"- Le dije un tanto molesto porque uno de los tucanes me había vuelto a morder algunas plumas

-"¡Bah!, yo que sé, luego lo llevaremos a terapia…Bueno, y, ¿en que los puede ayudar este sabio tucán?"- Se refería a si mismo buscando saber porque nos encontrábamos allí

-"Bueno, ¿podrías ayudarnos a romper esta cadena?"- Perla le mostraba la cadena con una de sus patas, ya se encontraba más tranquila

-"Hmm…No, no realmente, nose nada de eso, pero descuiden, tengo un amigo que sé que los podrá ayudar, no vive muy lejos y…"- No pudo continuar ya que otro tucán aterrizo al lado de él, pero esta vez era una hembra

-"Ah, así que planeas irte, ¿no es así?"- Se le notaba molesta mientras le dirigía la mirada al macho tucán, el cual apenas al escucharla dio un brinco del susto

-"Oh, Eva, querida, nada de eso, solo que ayudare a estos tortolos a ver a Luis, ya sabes, porque él tiene un taller que…"- Se le notaba un poco nervioso hablándole, pero nuevamente ella le interrumpió

-"A mí no me vengas con esos cuentos baratos, tú y tu amigo quieren irse a festejar el carnaval"- Se cruzó de alas mirando muy enojada al tucán, a lo cual el comenzó a suspirar y hablar tranquilamente mientras se acercaba a ella y le tomaba las alas

-"Oh…El carnaval…Aquella época en la cual encontré a la ave más bella del mundo…"- Trataba de convencer a su pareja, a lo cual ello refunfuño y se apartó de él dándole la espalda muy molesta

-"Aun recuerdo como te conocí, ¿lo recuerdas?..."- Se acercaba nuevamente a ella y comenzaba a cantar una canción mientras comenzaba a bailar junto a ella, la cual comenzó a calmarse y seguirle el ritmo, Perla y yo no pronunciamos palabra alguna más que un suspiro al verlos hacer cosas tan cursis, yo los veía felizmente, mientras que Perla por alguna razón miraba con asco aquella escena

Le seguí levemente el ritmo a la melodía que pronunciaba el tucán, a lo que Perla me miraba con una cara que me decía ´Enserio?´, pero igual no le preste atención. Al momento aquel tucán le pidió a su pareja que siguiera la canción, a lo cual esta torno un tono muy estridente, algo demasiado molesto que provoco que varias aves huyeran del lugar por el molesto ruido.

-"Oh…Cantas como un verdadero ángel cariño"- Suspiro aquel tucán sin molestarle en lo absoluto la molesta voz de hace unos momentos

-"Uhh…Parece que el amor también es sordo"- Perla lo decía en tono burlón, a lo cual le respondí con una sonrisa

Luego de unos breves segundos después, al fin el tucán pudo convencer a su pareja de ir con nosotros, aunque había sido algo bastante cursi lo que uso, pero aun así le fue útil. Nos llevó lejos del lugar de donde estábamos para poder hablar al fin.

-"No puedo creer que me haya dejado ir… ¡Están de suerte! Y bien, ¿están listos? Igual, solo es un viaje de media hora si vamos tranquilamente"- Hablaba de que llegaríamos volando, algo que de inmediato me preocupo, así que me apresure a preguntarle cuanto nos demoraríamos si fuéramos caminando

-"Blu no sabe volar"- Perla dijo al escuchar mi pregunta hacia el tucán, algo que me avergonzó un poco

-"Pe-pero Blu es un ave"- Insistió el tucán, pero nuevamente quería justificar el por qué no podía volar así que le mencione algunos tipos de aves que no vuelan

-"No eres un avestruz menso"- Perla me miraba un tanto molesta y me respondió con un leve tono de seriedad

-"Oigan, oigan, ya relájense…Ahora, ¿irnos a pata? Eso sería algo imposible…"- Al escuchar esto, Perla volteo a verme algo irritada

-"Pero, aun podríamos irnos de otra forma, mejor síganme"- Comenzó a caminar a través del lugar, a lo cual no nos demoramos mucho en seguirlo

Mientras, en el camino, para poder olvidarme del lugar en donde estaba, pensé mantener una conversación para hablarles y además para poder conocerlos mejor

-"Hey… ¿Cómo dices que te llamas?"- Pregunte mientras me acercaba al tucán

-"Oh, ¿no se los dije? Pues…Bien, disculpen no me acorde, Yo soy Rafael, vivo aquí en la selva, vivo con mi esposa y tengo varios hijos, a veces voy a la ciudad a reunirme con mis amigos Pedro y Nico, también en ciertas ocasiones para festejar y cosas así…Y díganme ustedes Tortolos, ¿de dónde vienen? "- Mientras hablaba, los 3 quedamos a la misma altura, así que de vez en cuando nos dirigíamos la mirada entre nosotros

-"¿Qué no escuchaste? Nosotros no somos nada más que conocidos, pero bueno…Bien, yo soy Perla, y no tengo gran cosa que contar que hace pocos días yo volaba feliz en la selva, pero unos humanos me capturaron para terminar con este tonto"- Se refería a mí, algo a lo cual no me molestaba que me dijera, era agradable escucharla, aunque fuera de esa manera

-"¡Oye! Yo no tengo la culpa. Bueno, yo soy Tyler Blu Gunderson, aunque todos me llaman Blu, vengo de una ciudad ubicada en el estado de Minnesota de los Estados Unidos, y Ehm…Me habían traído aquí p-para… ¡Para conocer más aves! Sí, es que por allá casi no hay así que, me han traído, por eso, si…"- Estaba nervioso, y además no quería decir que el motivo por el cual había venido era para aparearme con Perla, algo que había ignorado y olvidado desde que había llegado

-"¿Estados Unidos? ¿Minnesota?... ¿Está muy lejos?"- Pregunto un poco confundido Rafael, olvidaba que no sabían de los demás países

-"Pues…Si, está al otro lado del mundo, a unos…nueve mil kilómetros, más o menos"- Tanto Rafael como Perla se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello

-"Sí que es bastante lejos…Oye Blu, ¿y como es el clima por allá?"-Pregunto curiosamente Perla, aunque aún en un leve tono indiferente

-"Totalmente lo contrario a este lugar, allá mayormente siempre hace frio, así que me la mantenía en casa todo el día"- Pensándolo bien, eso ultimo no debí haberlo dicho

-"Ya veo…"- Perla volteo a ver a otro lugar, en verdad, ya se estaba poniendo algo incómodo aquel asunto de mi vida como un compañero de un humano

Por mi suerte, ya habíamos llegado al lugar, algo que hizo que olvidáramos lo ocurrido.

-"Bien, ya hemos llegado"- Dijo Rafael emocionado, aunque yo no comprendía muy bien el motivo por el que estábamos allí, hasta que decidí ir a la orilla y vi la gran caída, así que dé la impresión y el miedo caí de espaldas

-"Ehm… ¿Seguro que no habrá un taxi o un metro bus que nos lleve allá?"- Trataba de buscar alguna alternativa para evitar hacer algo que me relacionara con caer desde una gran altura

-"No des marcha atrás ahora…No enfrente de la chica"- Dijo esto último susurrándome, algo a lo cual me avergonzó un poco, pero asentí nerviosamente

-"O-ok, claro, tienes razón"- Trataba de sonar seguro, algo que no logre ni un poco

-"¿Seguro que Puedes hacer esto?- Pregunto Perla un poco dudosa

-"Por supuesto, no es como si nos fuéramos a lanzar al vacío Jeje… ¿Oh si?"- Dije esto último bastante inseguro

-"En realidad, ese es mi plan en primer lugar"- Rafael me confirmo con eso mi temor

-"..¿Qué, QUE?"- Estaba nervioso por lo que había dicho

-"Oh vamos Blu, está en tus genes"-Rafael sonaba convencido, a la vez que también me señalaba que cerca del lugar, había una estación en la que los humanos se lanzaban en Ala delta por el lugar

-"Si lo pueden hacer ellos, ¿porque tu no?"- Señalaba felizmente Rafael al ver como unos humanos se lanzaban y uno de ellos gritaba como loco

-"Ehm…"- No pude responder porque de nuevo retomo la palabra

-"¿Se ve divertido no lo crees Blu?"- ¡NO!, no se veía para nada divertido, caer de un risco a tan alta altura NO ES DIVERTIDO.

-"S-sí, claro, bastante"- Respondí un tanto nervioso

-"Bueno, ahora los necesito a ambos un poco más juntos"- Rafael comenzó a hacer señas con sus alas para que nos acercáramos mas Perla y yo, hasta el punto que mi ala izquierda quedo en contacto con la de Perla, algo que me apeno bastante, no muy diferente de la reacción de Perla

-"Ahora, cachete con cachete, ¿va?"- Rafael… En que estabas pensando…Según yo, para lo que nos ibas a preparar, no necesitábamos que estuvieran nuestros rostros en contacto

-"Esto… ¡¿Qué?!"- Me exalte un poco, además porque en parte me avergonzaba estar tan cerca de una chica, nunca había estado a tal punto, y estaba bastante avergonzado

-"Oh vamos, que ella no muerde, ¿o acaso si?"- Pregunto Rafael curioso

-"Eso ya lo veremos"- Perla me miro con cara de acosadora…Algo que me hizo ponerme aún más nervioso

-"Bueno, ahora, Tu Blu, Levanta tu ala derecha, y Perla, tu levanta tu ala izquierda"- Levante un tanto dudoso mi ala derecha, mientras que Perla, con su ala izquierda, la extendió perfectamente

-"Y juntos, ¡a volar!"- Sabia por las leyes de la física, que algo así seria completamente imposible de realizar, además de perder el equilibrio y soltarnos rápidamente, el único resultado que tenia de aquello era estrellándonos en el suelo

-"P-ero esto es…Aerodinamizaste imposible"- Trate de convencer a Rafael, algo que no logre ni un poco

-"¡Ah, como le pones problema!, Para volar no usas esto…Usas lo que sientes aquí"- Rafael señalo primero mi cabeza, luego mi pecho. Sabia a qué se refería, pero lo único que sentía de momento era como mi respiración estaba un poco agitada por el temor a lanzarme al vacío

-"Y al sentir el ritmo en tu corazón es como la samba, ¡vuelas!"- Dijo esto se lanzó al vacío y voló un poco por el lugar

-"¿Ya ves? ¡Es fácil!"- Para mí no sonaba nada convincente aquello que decía

-"¿Fácil? Para ti es fácil decirlo porque eres de aquí…S-se ve muy peligroso y difícil"- Me asustaba un poco la idea de lanzarme desde allí, aquello lo pudo notar Perla, así que con una de sus alas me rodeo de forma amistosa, algo que no me esperaba por parte de ella

-"Oye…Si quieres volver a Linda, esta es la única forma"- Las dulces palabas de Perla me tranquilizaban, a la vez que me convencían más de hacerlo

-"Ok, tienes razón, ¡sin temor!"- Dije animándome de a poco cada vez mas

-"¡No hay temor!"- Perla me siguió el juego

-"Solo hay que correr, subir, volar…"- Trataba de inspirarme, pero Perla me interrumpió

-"Cierra el pico"- Me tomo con su ala derecha, al igual que yo hice con mi izquierda para comenzar a correr hacia la orilla, a pesar de eso, aún seguía un tanto inseguro de hacerlo

-"Adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera, ¡Tú puedes Blu, Animo!"- Me motivaba Perla, estaba convencido de que podía hacerlo

-"¡NO ESTOY LISTO!"- Fue lo que dije apenas pude ver el abismo que había abajo, así que desesperadamente trate de aferrarme al suelo, algo demasiado tarde, ya que Perla se encontraba en el aire

* * *

><p><strong>Luego de un mes...TheBlueHell vuelve al juego...O a la escritura xD<strong>

**Me disculpo con los que seguian mi historia (a los anonimos tambien). No habia actualizado en tanto tiempo debido a que realmente no me animaba a hacerlo, de hecho, pense que dejaria FanFic. Pero luego de un descanso tan largo, creo que me siento mejor que Nunca!**

**Tratare de volver a actualizar constantemente, y de hacer aun mas extensos los capitulos**

**Bueno, espero no defraudarles mas, hasta otra!**

**~TheBlueHell~**


End file.
